


Breathe Me

by mrbubbles



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbubbles/pseuds/mrbubbles
Summary: Finn Shelby x Reader





	1. Chapter 1

“How could you be so careless, Y/N?” The look her mother had on her face was one of disappointment and it made Y/N’s stomach churn. “You’re not married. You know what people’ll say? You will be marked as a whore. ’Of course, she’s running with a Blinder, she was bound to get knocked up sooner or later’,” Tears started to line Y/N lower lashes.

 

“Mum-”

 

“Did you think for one second what this would do to your father and I? Our only child, unwed, pregnant at sixteen years old. This brings the worst kind of attention to us. And by God, Y/N, we told you not to be seeing that low-life gangster, now look at where you’ve gotten yourself!” This was the smallest Y/N had ever felt in her entire life. Each word seemed to make her shrink smaller and smaller until she wished there was nothing left.

 

“He loves me,” Y/N rasped out. Her mother shook her head and grabbed Y/N’s chin.

 

“You silly, stupid girl. They tell you that to get between your legs, and obviously that worked,” She let Y/N go and resumed pacing.

 

“Does he know about the baby?” Y/N shook her head and covered her face with her hands. “And you think he’s going to stay after you tell him? That he’s going to marry you and you’ll live happily ever after?” Y/N’s mother gave her a mirthless chuckle. “He’s young, and he’s a bloody Blinder, Y/N. I’d brace myself if I were you, because you are in for one hell of an awakening,” With that, she left Y/N at the dinning table. Before she opened the door that led out of the dinning room, she stopped and turned her head just over her shoulder. “There are options. I’ll be making some phone calls to settle this mess, and until then, you do not leave this house. Understood?” Y/N nodded, helpless. “Good.”

 


	2. Breathe Me II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn Shelby x Reader

The cramps that overcame Y/N were overwhelming. Her body curled in on itself as she writhed in her bed. Tears streamed down her face as she held her lower stomach. It had been two days since her mother took her to the woman who was known as a midwife to those who were wealthier than most. She was more than a midwife to those that paid the right price. Confidential. Secretive. Quiet. Nameless. 

 

The procedure took about an hour, and it was painful, but it was the days that followed that the true pain and suffering took place. If anything, it was embarrassing to have this stranger down between her legs, staring straight into her lady-bits. Now the shame, on top of the pain, seemed to weigh down on her. 

 

Y/N hadn’t seen nor spoken to Finn in a week, and not for Finn’s lack of trying. He tried to climb through her window like he normally did, but the window was locked and the drapes closed. Y/N would cry quietly as she laid in the dark, Finn’s tapping on the window echoing through the room. He had come every night, begging Y/N to open her window, to just talk to him. He’d do anything to know what he did wrong.

 

Three days after the procedure, Y/N was finally able to get out of her bed. That didn’t mean that she wanted to. The darkness she felt consume her made her feel empty, defeated. Her mother checked on her to make sure she was still alive and that was it. No sympathy. No love. It was all dust under the rug to her. 

 

Like clockwork, three taps sounded at Y/N’s window. Y/N carefully got out of bed, wrapping herself in her dressing gown. She pulled the drapes open, surprising the Blinder that sat on the window sill. Y/N unlatched the window, pulling it up. 

 

“What the bloody hell happened to you?” Was the first thing he said as he saw Y/N’s gaunt face. Heavy shadows weighed under her eyes, her face had a gray tone to it, and her usually immaculate hair was a mess. Finn immediately cupped her face in his hands. “Please say something, love. Did I do something wrong?”

 

Y/N shook her head, her normally bright eyes were hollow. 

 

“You haven’t spoken to me in a week, Y/N. Now that I see you, you’re starting to scare me. I need to know what’s going on,” The dam holding Y/N’s tears back broke once more. Finn’s arms held her to his chest as she sobbed.

 

“I wanted to talk to you Finn! I wanted to tell you everything, but she wouldn’t let me,” Y/N wailed. “She forbid me to leave the house unless she was with me. She said you would leave when you found out. That’s what they all do, she said.”

 

“Found out what, Y/N?” He held her at arms length. Wild curls framed her face. 

 

“I was pregnant, Finn,” Y/N mumbled out, defeated. His arms dropped as he comprehended what she said. 

 

“Was?” She nodded.

 

“Was.”

 

“And now you’re not?” Y/N looked down, nodded, ashamed. “It’s gone?” 

 

“I didn’t want to do it, Finn. I wanted to tell you, I swear it!” He just shook his head in shock. 

 

“We…we could’ve figured something out, Y/N,”

 

“I was scared, Finn. I panicked. I thought she would help,” Y/N sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. 

 

“My brothers would’ve helped! Aunt Pol would’ve helped. Ada would’ve helped. Your mother is a vile woman who only cares about herself, we both know that. Why would you ever turn to her?”

 

“I’m sorry, okay?! I didn’t know what to do!” Finn fell to his knees in front of her, his head on her lap. 

 

“It was mine too!” Finn finally let emotion out as his voice broke. “It was mine too, and now it’s gone.” His bottom lip trembled as he took a deep breath. 

 

“She said we were too young. That we could never care for it, that she’d have to provide for it,” Y/N’s hand rested in his curls. Finn’s head whipped up.

 

“Fuck what she says. She took away our flesh and blood. It wasn’t her right to do this! Not one fucking bit!” Y/N pushed her hand over Finn’s mouth. 

 

“If she hears you in here, Finn, I don’t know what she’ll do,” The fear in her eyes was evident. 

 

“You didn’t deserve this, Y/N. You will never deserve the shit she puts you through. You are so kind and loving. You brighten this shit world with just a smile. You would’ve been an amazing mother, and maybe one day you will be. I don’t know what I’d do without you, but I also know that if I leave you here, the one good thing on the God-forsaken earth will be snuffed out. I won’t let that happen.” He stood, pulling her up with him. “Pack a bag, you’re coming with me.”

 


End file.
